Semiconductor devices based on silicon have been the standard for the past few decades. However, semiconductor devices based on alternative materials are receiving increasing attention for advantages over silicon-based semiconductor devices. For example, semiconductor devices based on group III-V semiconductor materials have been receiving increased attention due to high electron mobility and wide band gaps compared to silicon-based semiconductor devices. Such high electron mobility and wide band gaps allow improved performance and high temperature applications.